


天作地和

by pot_sul



Category: Musou Orochi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pot_sul/pseuds/pot_sul
Summary: *丕三*本来还想一贯骚操作的，但是想想，大过年的，这个丕也没有那么坏……*r-18，这次没g啦





	天作地和

今日曹丕返回的十分的晚，冬天里大家都不愿意在没有暖炉的图书馆里待着。夜里树梢上都开始挂霜了，东京被焕然一新的改成了新都市，洋式建筑与石砖的地面占据了市中心。地面上的霜硬邦邦的像冰碴一样，踩着咯吱咯吱的响。这样冰冷的夜晚，暖黄色的月光也变得又冷又硬。

不过离开了大学，到了居民区，就又是压实的土地路面了。曹丕就住在这里，他没有跟其他人一样住在大家都好抱团互相取暖，中国人开的会馆里，反而是去租了当地人家的空屋居住。

便宜是一方面的，更重要的是他无论如何也受不了集体生活，因为住的人多，房东不许这群在家里锦衣玉食惯了的少爷们开天然气做饭，甚至在晚上还会关了锅炉的阀门，回来的晚了连热水澡都没有办法洗。在这种地方住就得两个或是三个人公用一个房间。但是要住在自己租来的屋里的话就能独享一个房间了。

曹丕庆幸自己遇到了一个良人，饭食被包在了住宿里，要是想要出去吃的话早上提前说一声就行了。房东性情豁达，完全没有在意过这种事，他是做糕点生意的生意人，学了一套能让人感觉舒适自在的待人接客的方式来照顾自己的客人们。甚至经常还会在关店了之后把当日没有卖出去的东西送给曹丕，让他随意享用，久而久之，曹丕自己也愿意与这样的人亲近，甚至时常与他的家庭共坐一桌来吃晚餐。

唯一感觉不适的是这家的孩子太多了，并且全部都是领养的，曹丕无意于置喙这家人的夫妻生活如何。但是常常被小孩子盯着脸看，去想中国人有什么不一样的地方确实也挺让人尴尬的。

小的这两个一个叫清正，一个叫正则，还是无忧无虑，在小学和朋友们打打闹闹的年纪。其次还有一个年纪大一些的，名字叫做石田三成。

曹丕隐约觉得对方是应该和自己相似的。对方和他的两个弟弟不同，曹丕知道正则管自己的房东秀吉叫叔父，听说是乡下的父母把孩子过继给无儿无女的秀吉夫妇的。而三成与清正正则不同的是，他与这个家庭不存在一点血缘关系，不知也是不是因为这件事，总让他显得也像是在这个家中寄宿一般而非家庭中的一员。

自己也是不愿意在家中留着，总觉得在国内学习总像是被什么东西控制着一般，才来到国外的。经历过父亲没有经历过的事物，他才觉得自己可能会有一点胜过自己父亲的感觉，而普通的小孩子是断然不会有想要与自己的父亲一较高下的想法的。

曹丕断定三成要对自己的父亲保持恭敬客气的态度，他也在十分努力的帮着秀吉与宁宁照顾店面。他长年穿着黑色的衣服，外面总是罩着被洗的干干净净的围裙，头上绑着头巾拢到脑后去，但总会故意把几缕头发扯出来，装作是不经意垂下来的散发。这样的装束过于女气了，但是对于漂亮的人来说没有什么令人感到违和的地方，甚至与店内明快朴素的装潢十分相配。

曹丕进了屋，本想要拉开电灯的，但想到要为业主省点电费，最后决定摸黑上楼。他向屋内走去，穿过了柜台后把鞋脱了下来，结果刚跨上木地板就踢到了一个躺在那上面的人。

摸着黑他以为是正则为了等他早上答应的学校食堂里卖的面包才在这里睡着了，但是躺着的人身形更大一点，曹丕跪在地上，摸着他的脸小声的叫他：

“三成，三成，醒醒，躺这里要感冒了。”

对方合衣躺在地上，被叫了就马上醒了。曹丕把书包里纸袋包裹的面包递给了三成，里面不止是买给清正与正则的，他同样也买了东西给三成。

“帮我给你弟弟，可以吧？”曹丕把手中的物件给了三成，在黑暗中对方的脸看不清楚，但是曹丕确信三成在接过他手里的东西时瞪了他，给和果子店的孩子吃洋点心总有种让人感觉在冒犯他人的意思。

第二天吃早饭的时候，咬了硬东西的正则突然哭了起来，宁宁掰开了他的嘴，果然是长了虫牙了。

“都说了不要给他们吃那么多甜食，该扔掉的就要扔掉。”宁宁责备着自己丈夫，一个一个检查孩子们的牙齿。

“三成，把嘴张开。”

三成的脸红了起来，显然是羞于被当成还不知节制的小孩对待，以一种慢的不能再慢的速度张开了嘴巴，露出了一口牙齿。

挺好看的，曹丕心里默默地想，紧接着却无端的想到家乡娶亲的时候，也得要去检查还未过门的新娘的牙齿，就跟看牙口挑牲口一样。

“曹丕，把嘴张开。”宁宁转过头来，对着饭桌另一端单独坐着的曹丕发出了命令。

曹丕也把嘴乖乖地张开了。

 

这暂住着的木板房子远不如自己真正的家舒适气派，说到底也不过是挤在居民区边缘的一处小商店罢了。曹丕住在一楼，时而没有课一个人在房间待着的时候还能听见前厅的拉门拉拉合合，各色的来客喧闹的声音。有外人在的时候曹丕不出去，他就贴着墙，听着三成招呼客人，打算盘上算珠的声音。

学校中会计专业里也有教打算盘的课程，但是没人的算数技能会像三成这般的精进，并且似乎连算数也是门艺术一样，由三成的手指拨打出来的声音格外好听。曹丕在冬天里裹着被子，靠在墙根上躺着，想象着三成穿着他整年都不曾变过的黑衣服和白围裙，用手指触碰又软又甜的糯米粉，或是一个人在坐在柜台后的地面上，两条腿随意的摊着，把衣服的下摆扯开，露出白棉袜和裤脚之间的脚踝，偷时间小睡的样子。

快要到了新年的时候三成忙的更厉害，曹丕还躺在床上，天不亮的时候就能听见厨房中蒸米或是后院中捶打年糕的声音。

年前考试的早上曹丕早早的起床，看着三成累得坐在楼梯口上睡觉，身上还脏兮兮的，连头发上都沾着粘结成渣的粉块。曹丕看着他这个样子，作恶的心突然兴起，去学校还早，他弯腰坐到了三成身边，两个人把楼梯口堵得死死的。

三成已连续一个星期没有好好地睡过一次觉了，曹丕刚把手放在他脸上的时候就醒了过来。对方搓着手指，指肚上沾着从他脸上蹭下来的面粉被搓的沙沙作响，粘在他脸上的面还没有被洗掉。昨晚上他一夜没睡，一直在团牡丹饼。在开张之前本想要上楼去洗一把脸换身衣服，现在却躺在这里睡着了，说是睡着了不如说是直接晕倒在这里的。

“你怎么不去上学呢，你父亲是要你继承这店吗？”

“明知顾问。”三成累得头疼，并未听出曹丕有什么恶意，他想要离开，从这里能看到前厅，马上就要天亮了，在开店之前他还能睡一会的。

他撑着身体想要坐起来，却被曹丕一把抓住了腰，摁着不能动身。这样过于冒犯的肢体接触让三成感觉不适，腰磕在楼梯沿上也不舒服。他挣扎了几下，气得瞪着曹丕的脸，对方却在笑。

按理说寄人篱下应该是十分恭敬小心的，但是曹丕看上去要比他还更能融入这个家庭中，父母把他视作宾客，与他在一起吃饭。曹丕确实是十分善于与人打交道，说话也十分得体漂亮。

说实话，三成嫉妒他，却也十分羡慕。他的家中应该是极富有的，不然也不可能把孩子送出国来上学。春季的时候因为学校中有弓道比赛，他一个国外来的学生没有摸过日本弓却也能射得头筹，把学校发的笔记本与钢笔送给自己。

“是，你早早的能成家的话，就能去接济你两个弟弟了，用你的命去养活人家了，一般人可都是这样的。”

曹丕笑了笑，三成其实单纯的很，很容易就信了别人说的话，看着他这一副难以置信又像是心情低落，微张着嘴巴的模样让他快活了不少。他伸手去捏三成的下巴，这样的动作就真的是有怪异的亲密意味了：“你要是女人的话，以后嫁人做丈夫的家里送你的礼物是要拿去给弟弟们做成家的本钱的，说是结婚，不过是把你给卖掉而已。”

三成瞪大了眼睛，不懂曹丕为何要说这样的话挖苦自己，还是说他是要挑拨离间吗。

漂亮的人说出过分的话来也更加伤人一点，但是却还有点吸引人。三成一瞬间恍惚了一下，感觉自己像个被丈夫在亲密时打了耳光“教训”的女人一样。曹丕松开了环在他腰上的手，拎着书包出门了。

不知是不是那样捉弄三成被他当了真，生了曹丕的气。那天他考完试，坐在屋里复习另一门课的时候，一桶冷水突然从他头上浇了下来，把他淋得精湿。桌子上的油灯，写满了笔记的讲义，放在靠椅上的外套也全被脏水给泡了，摆在桌子边的小炭盆也被浇灭了。

曹丕打了个哆嗦，一会就听着有人把地板踩得咚咚响着下楼了。三成在楼上擦地板打翻了水桶，他们家的地板没做过夹层，揭开榻榻米的话隔着一层厚木板就是楼下的房间。

“你是不是故意的？”曹丕感觉自己头发都结冰了，这天气里肯定是要着凉的。这学业紧张的节骨眼上遭受了对方这么重的报复，曹丕看着三成那张漂亮的脸恨不能一拳打上去。

三成不喜欢对方那说话的口气，尽管看到他狼狈的模样也确实害怕自己是否真的是为了报复才手脚出错的，但是也没有道歉的打算。

“我不过是碰倒了水桶，就惹得你生了这么大的气，换一身衣服不就好了。”三成逼着自己挺直腰背，生怕自己心会软下去，因为被冤枉的委屈，还有种想要哭的冲动。

曹丕眉头紧皱，脱掉了棉外套，里面的棉花吃了水就不能再要了。套着的衬衣也湿了，他因为冷缩着身子，看着确实挺可怜的。

听见了吵闹的声音连清正和正则也冲下来看热闹。看着站着互相怒视对方的三成和曹丕感觉不妙，又悄悄地溜走了去跟宁宁打小报告。

“三成，怎么可以跟别人吵架呢？！”宁宁看着像是在发脾气，面容扭曲的儿子，又看了看站在屋子里被水浇得精湿的曹丕，似乎就很能明白这场小骚动中谁更占理，她飞快地向曹丕鞠了躬。

“三成，快向人家道歉。”

三成抿着嘴，丝毫没有一丝歉疚的意思，草草对曹丕弯了一下腰，把手中的抹布狠狠地扔在地上，转身走开了。

“真对不起，他一直都很听话，没对人发过这么大脾气的。”宁宁对自己这个乖巧懂事的儿子一直都很满意，不知也是不是因为对方太听话了，所以没有为三成忧虑过，似乎也对他少了些关心。

“不要紧，我换身衣服就好了。他这两天太忙了吧，心情不好不是奇怪的事。”曹丕也觉得自己昨天对三成说得话确实很伤人，但是看到他那样生气，眉头紧皱，或者是吃惊，难过的样子确实很有意思。

对方不愉悦的表情居然能这么刺激自己，曹丕感觉自己像是在尝试什么越线禁忌的事，但是这样还不够，要是能把他弄哭，因为受伤显露出痛苦的表情似乎更有意思。

晚上吃完了饭，三成一个人留下来收拾碗碟，他今天和曹丕吵了架，又因为母亲选择去袒护对方心里不痛快。晚上做这种事时实在不想在二人独处的环境下与母亲产生什么交流，于是让宁宁回去休息，自己一个人留下来清理厨房。

因为是过年，于是大家吃了煎肉，沾着烤过的猪油的烤架最难清理，三成搓的手指甲缝里全是肥油，这两天他过得灰头土脸的，这时又在做这种脏活，真的感觉自己像是曹丕所说的，被关在家里，等着长成就被卖给其他男人做换钱用的高级家畜一样。

自己明明也是男孩子，甚至比两个弟弟更加听话懂事，不知为何要被这样对待，他像清正这么大时，论考试满点那是家常便饭，也绝不会在学校中闯祸惹麻烦让秀吉被请到学校里给老师陪笑脸。

三成想的心烦意乱，手里的丝瓜络都被搓碎了一层，碎渣掐在他手指缝里，把手磨得发红。

这时有人握住了他的手，三成低下了头。曹丕真是不知好歹，得了便宜来找他卖乖。

“今天的事是我错了，我来向你道歉，我也不该对你说那样的话，你别想多了。”

曹丕漂亮的脸贴在他肩膀上，另一只手环在他胸口上，三成的动作为此受了限制，愤愤地把手中的东西扔进了洗碗池里。

“我不知道怎么回事，这两日心情不好，别人都要过年了，我却回不了家，不知不觉地就把怨气渡在别人身上了，你能原谅我吗？”

啊，原来是为了这样的原因，三成突然就为了曹丕这听上去可怜巴巴的解释心软了。确实一个人独自生活在外实在辛苦，曹丕在外人面前装出彬彬有礼，谈吐不凡的样子，却唯独在他面前示弱了，这是把他当做不同于他人，拥有亲密关系的朋友了吧。

“独自一人在外，过得很孤独吗？”三成这时已经完全消了气了，甚至看着曹丕在他家厨房里，帮着他把蒸米的陶锅放进洗碗池里泡着的样子十分亲切，自己干活的时候，那两个没良心的弟弟可从来没有帮过自己。如今要劳烦曹丕这样在自家里被各类大人们围绕着供养着的公子帮着他干活，三成甚至都感觉有些惶恐。

“孤独时时都在，换了地方也不能消失，在我家里我父亲也是更喜欢我弟弟多一些，看着你这几天这么忙碌的样子，不由自主地就对你说了那样的话。”

“不要再说了，那事我已经忘了。”三成突然红了脸，曹丕是一直都看着很端庄得体的样，作为学生也是十分有才，一直十分出众的样。甚至还有女院的学生跑到他们店来，把曹丕称作王子大人的情书交给三成让他转交给曹丕。这样闪闪发光的人却唯独把烦心的事讲给三成听，三成窃喜。

至于那些情书，曹丕也从来没读到过，三成都在他还没回来的时候，就由一种不可名状的恶毒心情烧掉了。

不知是因为嫉妒，或是由情欲引发的独占心。

 

“那我不说了。”曹丕垂下了头，专心地替三成去擦料理台。三成看着他把袖子撸起来，露出的小臂握着脏兮兮的抹布，这一双写文章的好手，怎么能做这种活呢。

三成想到了那看过，刊载在杂志上的照片，年轻的贵族少爷骑在漂亮的高头大马上，马的缰绳与马鞍的绑带上也缀着珠宝，被三四个仆人围着小心翼翼地牵着照顾着这贵族的儿子。这种梦幻的生活和欧洲的童话种描写的王子都差不多，曹丕被单相思的女生称作王子大人也不是没道理。清正正则也直言不讳地问过曹丕家中是否也有这种马，曹丕从前曾说过他也是会骑马的，春季的时候甚至还会跟父亲去从前的皇族们出售的猎场上打猎。

“我们家没这么有钱。”曹丕平静地解释 “但是我像这王爷这么大的时候，早不用别人牵着了。”

 

“曹丕。”三成叫住了他，从他手里抢过了抹布，紧紧地抓在手里，对方迷惑地看着三成这突然的动作，英俊地脸上露出了迷离的表情

“怎么了？”

“我喜欢你。”

这样就直接地对他说了出来，三成惊恐又害怕，这么说十分唐突，若是在其他地方，两人有了深刻的了解，能在他处四下无人的地方说的话也没什么了，偏偏是在这脏兮兮的厨房里，自己还穿着四五天因为忙碌没洗过的脏衣服。

“男人对男人说喜欢是不是很奇怪？”三成突然害怕了，对方被那么多女生可以说是大胆开放地追求过，被自己这样问，是否会感觉被冒犯了，由此与他分离。

“怎么会。”曹丕张开了双手，抱住了三成。

那晚三成躺在床上的时候，心在胸腔里砰砰地跳，三成紧捂着胸口，等着明日来临，明天是店铺营业的最后一天，他要早起去买棉花才行。除了被他弄坏的外套，上次曹丕被叫去做替补，没有时间换衣服，开弓时被扯坏的衬衫也得给他补好才行。

曹丕不觉得一件衣服被泡坏了算什么事，那件衣服也确实够旧了，他已经不愿意穿着出门了。正好又在新学期，家里新寄了钱，于是决定鸟枪换炮，准备去买件毛制的大衣穿。

在他把那衣服扔之前三成就从他屋里偷了出来，赶在新年之前就补好了。这段恋情来的隐蔽，两人都没有挑明了说的打算，三成缩在他两个弟弟的屋子里连夜支着灯给他重新缝了棉花套子。这下这旧衣服就没办法扔了，曹丕就只能重新穿上给三成做样子看。

藏的这么的好，曹丕都惊奇在这不隔音的房子中他们两人偷情的关系是如何没有被戳破的。

这房子中很少有无人的情况在，在新年第一天大家都出门的时候曹丕和三成才留在屋里做了一次，曹丕蒙着被子，感觉自己动一下整个地板都在跟着咯吱作响。

这真的像是在偷情一样，虽说是第一次，家里也没人，三成一直咬着他的枕巾不敢出声，生怕父母突然回来撞见他们俩。他也不够专心，一直左顾右盼，支着耳朵听是否有人要开门。

“你不是说他们得回来的很晚吗，怕什么？”曹丕故意地去碾三成穴中的肉，把他弄疼了如愿以偿的看见了他面露痛楚的表情。

“要是被发现了，惹麻烦的也是我，被你父亲赶出去，或者给送去警察局，说我逼奸他的儿子也说不定呢。”

“哼，那你可不就能回家了，可我……”三成噤了声，不只是因为曹丕趴到了他胸前用嘴去吸唑被他用手捏得充血的乳头，他也不知道自己与男人做这种不检点的事，被他父母发现了会被如何对待，就是因为不知道，所以才觉得可怕。

“那我带你去中国，去你我家人都找不到的地方。你想去哪里我们就去哪里，我去给报纸写小说赚钱。”曹丕说的这番话十分动听，他确实极富文采，连用自己不擅长的语言写出来的文章都让人读着十分受用，可尽管这副情话十分让人信服，但也不过是在床笫间哄人用的而已。

三成也没想到这话居然也灵验了。在曹丕临近毕业的时候，他突然一转心意，说自己无法留下来，只能回国去。

从前可是说的好好的，要留在这里继续深造以期能在学校里工作，一直陪着三成，甚至还说过要是能与他在一起，要为了他入赘这样有点可笑的誓言。

“这不是我的错，家仇国恨我无法阻挡，你忍心看着我只是走在街上就被人歧视，在学校中也被他人排挤的样子吗？你又舍得我被当做叛徒，无法返家，被自己的亲人当做敌人断绝关系的样吗？”

曹丕无不惋惜地对他说，三成自然不愿意看他被他人欺侮，失魂落魄的模样。曹丕应当无论何时都是闪闪发光的，若他去做了诗人，为让这样的人一直保持才思敏捷，一直为他单方面的付出感情来供养他也是可以接受的。

可他同样也舍不下家人，虽说做点心不是什么有意思的工作，但是父母兄弟对于三成来说也是非常重要的。不仅是为了秀吉把他救出来，他们五人朝夕相处，若是对方以后无法出现在自己的生活里，自己又要如何生活呢？

秀吉把他从拐卖小孩的流浪歌舞伎的垃圾场里救出来，为照顾他的感情这家人再没有去看过戏，或是去接狂言能剧世家做家宴时的生意。幼时宁宁带着三成出门，看到街边卖艺的人也会抱起三成捂住他的眼睛飞快地走掉。一想到自己要与曹丕一走了之，新年时会去的神社，夏季休假去海边钓螃蟹等等这样的事也会消失，三成不由得踌躇。

“你舍得我离开你吗？”曹丕看着三成苦恼的表情，语气也渐渐冷淡了，似乎真下定决心割舍感情一个人离去了。

“你别这样子逼问我。”三成感觉有点不耐烦，回家对曹丕来说不算是什么大事，但是自己离家却要做好充分的考虑才行。

不过对方也对他许下了要一直陪伴他的承诺，三成复又责问自己没有与对方相仿的勇气。

“我们两个人可以去我家人都找不见我的地方住，我们可以去租界里，这样我父亲就找不见我们了。”曹丕握着三成的手，又把从前那个靠文字养活两人的美梦讲了一遍。

“真是这样吗？”三成急切地问他。

“真是这样的。”

 

在离去的那天晚上三成做了梦，梦见他们坐的船并非是在海上漂泊，反而是在一条水面平静，两侧有石台修砌的河上，两岸的房子都十分高耸，夜里看不见建筑的轮廓，窗中的灯火忽闪忽闪的，像是漂浮的孔明灯一般。他们两人乘坐的也不是汽船，而是一艘描金绘彩的画舫，船舱中圆桌上摆着的花瓶里插着枝叶细长，花瓣饱满的紫色花束。

三成在现实的船舱中翻了个身，在梦境中的水面上听到了细软的歌声，曹丕坐在他的对面，穿着像是那种老画报上中国人所穿的绸制长衫。三成看着窗外如墨一般的河水，他从未来过此地，看着面前的曹丕悠闲的坐在贵妃椅上，完全是一副他所想的世族少爷的模样。石田三成摸了摸自己的衣服，他的护照还贴着他的胸口放着，

他做了一个与曹丕私奔，在他从未见过想象中的秦淮河上泛舟的美梦。

不过现实远没有这么美好了，从天津下了船，出了英国人的港口就能看见因为长年战乱失去了家与财产破产的流民，在这肮脏无人管辖的地方又转坐火车，才到了曹丕的家。破落的小城里他们家的宅子就像是中世纪的堡垒一样显眼，三成拎着箱子，跟着他进了院子，房子全部是用灰扑扑的砖造成极厚的墙壁建起来的，三成摸了摸这厚墙，还在粘合的已经变硬的黏土里摸到了铜钱。

“据说这是从前为了验收而使得小把戏，砖刚磊好黏土没有干的时候要拿工匠的工钱去往里面插，若是能插进去就不过关，要用他们的工资去填这缝隙。”曹丕和他一起蹲在墙根，在高墙投下的阴影中向他这样解释。

曹丕没有把他引荐给自己父母，只是从家里拿了钱，在外租了房子给三成住，说要等到从父亲那里得到了能独立生活的本钱，就带着他远走高飞。

三成整日无所事事，独自一人在院子中徘徊，这小围院中不只有他一个人居住。三五一起居住，在做学徒的半大孩子，做了单身母亲，独自一人照抚幼儿的女工，所有的人都忙忙碌碌的，一个人闲着，穿着异国的服饰的三成在这其中就成了异类。

从前他没有抽烟的习惯，但是因为这漫长又无聊的等待消磨掉了他的耐心。在家中时他不能吃辣的东西，也绝对不可以有抽烟酗酒的坏习惯，他父亲那样的手艺人认为制作者的劣习会令糕点的品质大打折扣。但是这也是他如今唯一的消遣方式。

曹丕的誓言变成了兑换期无限延后的空头支票。无法排解忧愁的三成感觉自己和上野的动物园里关着的老虎焦虑地在笼子里转圈一样。

某日早上，三成还在睡觉的时候被人拍着门吵醒了，他披上了衣服，他的邻居们并不愿意来见他这不入流的外国人。那女人连比划带口述，送了他煮鸡蛋，她缠上了新的丈夫，要去改嫁了。三成伸出手，接住了她的鸡蛋，这鸡蛋已经凉透了。

遏然间，三成觉得对方眼神不对劲，从两人照面时她的眼睛就在自己裸露在外的皮肤上乱瞄，三成并未想明白其用意，见到了那女人脸上带着鄙夷，又似乎是在偷窥他人秘密的兴奋表情，三成突然明白她在想什么了。

他虽然并不能完全听懂汉语的意思，但是人们在说话时的语气他却能听着明明白白，住在这院子中的小孩，妇女，男人全都对他指指点点，只因为曹丕来看他时总是带着口罩遮脸，像是去寻找情妇的奸夫姘头一般来与三成幽会。这院里的人全都把他当成做了私窝子的兔子，在恬不知耻地骗他人钱财，所以在他们这群人每日辛苦劳作的时候，三成能穿着漂亮衣服随意消磨时间。

那一直盯着他看的女人，是盼望他能真的像得了脏病的妓女一样身上长出一圈一圈的杨梅疮来。

“你什么时候才能陪着我走？”晚上的时候三成趴在曹丕的怀中，头枕着他的胳膊，曹丕的下巴抵着他的头顶，冬天不注意保养自己的三成头发变得毛毛躁躁，下次来的时候要为他买发油才行，曹丕心里想着桂花和玫瑰的油脂的味道，故意回避三成的问题。

除了发油之外，曹丕抱着怀中的人，还在感叹自己就这样轻易的得手了，除了头发这一处，其他地方有需要按自己的想法去装扮他才行。曹丕想到了自己在学校中看到的穿着色彩鲜艳，绘着箭羽纹的女袴。若是逼他穿上女装肯定又要冲自己发脾气了。

曹丕叹了口气，在床上蹭了两下让身体滑了下去，这样疲累的动作引起了三成的注意。

“还是不舒服吗？”曹丕从回家就一直是一副精神不振的模样，与他的父亲周旋对于曹丕来说似乎是件十分耗费心力的事，无法协助他的三成也只能极尽温柔，用身体去安慰他而已，而自己所受的那点委屈兹要是真能为了两个人共筑爱巢也不算什么了。

“是。”曹丕揉了揉额头，低头和三成脸贴着脸，唇齿又粘到一起去了。

“再做一次吧。”曹丕把手伸到了三成的两腿之间，那里还沾着黏糊糊的体液，为了不弄脏床单，还用几张纸垫着，纸上写着曹丕随意书写的句子，他答应了三成为他写文章，却总是动了几笔就失去了续写后文的动力。

“还要吗？”三成有点不情愿的拉扯睡衣领子，他现在腿还酸疼的厉害，后穴里也黏糊糊的，还有点痒，本想着赶紧送走曹丕自己去洗个澡的。

“我这次轻一点，不会把你弄得很疼的。”曹丕手扯着被单，重新压在了三成身上，做这种事的时候一定要盖着被子有点好笑，如同掩耳盗铃一样似乎找张遮羞布盖上，他们俩就不是在私下通奸一样。

疼痛还是一样的，先前的一次性事把三成的后穴磨得又痒又肿，似乎好像突突地跳着发烫一样。又被插入的感觉也变得更屈辱了一些，三成歪着头，和从前在家二人趁人不在的时候偷食一般，依然死咬着嘴不肯吭声，似乎他不叫出来，就不是个与人偷情，私奔出逃，有意无意勾引他人的荡妇一样。

曹丕对三成这一直保持着的拘谨模样略有不满，也试过各式各样的办法想要让他哭叫出声，于是就时常用一些粗暴的方式去对待他，在年前的某一天，他拿着过年时收到的作为礼物的墨插进了三成的身体里，但是却取不出来了。

一开始他想要把手指伸进去，把那条墨从里面夹出来，滑溜溜的怎么也夹不紧，于是他又试着用急救药箱里夹棉球的镊子去夹，却把这异物推得更深了。

三成苦不堪言，他像是个待产的孕妇一样下身一丝不挂，两条腿分开任由曹丕在他的两腿之间操作，结果身体里的硬物被越推越深，最后就只能被送到了医院里去。

从医院返回的三成似乎看上去更加疲累，也变得更不耐烦，最终终于和曹丕吵了起来。曹丕感觉自己血液发凉，面对着自己大吼大叫的三成，似乎真的会在某一天不辞而别。

“你到底想要我为你做什么？”曹丕背贴着墙根，手指如同强迫症一样的把指甲磕进墙灰中，神经质一般的把压实的墙灰抠下来。

“我想要看到的人，可不是我面前这个样子。”三成对现在这样的曹丕失望至极，但是却无法对他做出要求，自己攀附在曹丕的身上，做不出控制他逼迫他的行为，这样不符合三成自小所接受的，要做一个善良的人的教育。

但是却也已经为了他做出了令旁人不耻的行为了。三成恨这毫无生气的小城，在这里不能够拥有只属于他与曹丕两个人的生活。他害怕曹丕这富有才气的人，会被着一潭死水的环境淹没。

曹丕默不作声，他不能否认三成，想要去伸手抱他，却被三成躲开了，对方看着他的表情像是碰了什么脏东西一样。

“要是你不能完全的属于我，那我宁肯什么都不要。”

我又要如何才能完全的属于你呢，三成的这个答复令曹丕发怒。他踩着雪回家，家中的冬天没什么湿气，雪被他踢起，松软地抱成团。自己无法离开父亲，没有真的抛去一切的勇气。

之后二人再次见面的次数越来越少，有时也仅仅只是把装着钱的信封从门下塞进去而已。到了入夏的时候曹丕都感觉自己已经完全的对三成丧失了兴趣，上次两人见面时依旧在争吵，曹丕虚握着手，回想手指触碰三成皮肤时的感觉。

上次他撕掉了三成的护照，被愤怒支配的三成打在了脸上，这么做实在是太过分了，尽管知道己所不欲勿施于人的道理，但是情绪又是自己无法控制的东西。曹丕恨自己的不成熟，想要在三成身上寻找补救的办法。

 

而对方却没有给他这个机会，又鼓起勇气去见三成的时候，却发现了自己无法预料的情况。

自己早就成了了这院中的常客，而今日他人看自己的眼神却不像记忆中那样故意躲避，反而毫不客气地直视着他，似乎像是害怕他一般。

而三成也不是他想的那样，穿着整洁得体的衣服，看着他进来会故意地躲开他，在角落中用恶毒的眼神瞪他。曹丕原想着只要谈一次话就好，两个人只要见上一面就能让心结消失，然后就像是最开始那样再从这里逃走。

对方却不能再陪自己这么做了，曹丕走进这他偷藏情人的地方，这里已然空荡荡了。

到底去了哪里呢？曹丕脚踩在地上，感觉出烟灰被踩实了，压出没有完全燃烧的烟油把地砖给糊了一层。

只是一个春天而已，三成是如何过的这个春天呢。曹丕完全没有想过对方会完全的抛弃自己，他能理解三成咒骂他，用恶毒的想法揣测他，并且他确实是把三成当成自己的所有物圈养在这里的，但是却完全没想过对方能从自己的生活中逃出去的场景。

他又能跑到哪里去呢，曹丕之后也反复想了多次，他自暴自弃地希望三成是重新回到了家里，再过那种他学生时代见过的紧张却又单纯的生活，仿佛从来没有人出现过把他伤害一样。却也又希望对方离开了自己会变得更加落魄，等着自己又像是救世主一般的来拯救他，然后全心全意地听从自己的摆布。

 

曹丕挤在火车上，把准备的资料缝在了衣服里，贴着身体藏着，生怕被别人偷了去。

我遵循了我发的誓，不知你能不能再回到我身边。有时曹丕也会产生这样的幻想，想要与三成再见一次，但此时此景并不能遂他心愿了。每次学校催促校款都是派他去讨要，还要时常担心炸弹会从自己头上落下来。

曹丕还在上学的时候就与三成聊过所谓共产主义的事，尽管那个时候他不能确定对方是否能听懂，但是三成永远都在认真地看着他个人的表演，不像是那些自诩不凡的公子们一样急不可耐的打断自己，或是某些动机不纯接近自己的人一样，只是盯着他的脸在看而已。

以至于后来曹丕真的做了老师，才明白了的天下英才而育之的快感，某日他做着板书，犹如佛教中所述的灌顶一般，突然明白了三成又是出于什么样的目的而不断地在逼迫自己与他出逃。

那样的我做不了你的圣人，不知你看见了现在的我，还能不能对我露出笑容。曹丕握着华石的手停了下来，眼泪突然就掉了下来。

他抬起了手，悄无声息的擦掉了眼泪，不知道自己的声音有没有变得奇怪被学生听出端倪来。

他这次来了重庆还要去与父亲见面，父亲的年纪已经十分大了，走路都要他扶着才行，还要赖在这里与国家共存亡，反而让和曹丕一起待在云南的母亲十分忧愁。空袭警报解除之后人们依旧会在街上摆摊做买卖，人若是想要活着，总会有活下去的办法。

曹丕坐在路边摊上和父亲吃火锅，肉都紧供着前线，白水煮菜和鸡肉没有滋味，一锅白水里馋进去的芝麻酱和辣油越来越多，咕嘟的声音也越来越响。

今天办事依旧不顺利，今日和父亲出来也是想要走一下父亲的后门，免得他又在云南与重庆之间来回走一趟，如今预算紧张，多一张车票的价钱都能让自己的学生吃上一顿真正的白饭。曹丕在院子里种了甘蔗，热天气和红土里长出来的甘蔗虽然糖分不够，但是水却特别的多。自己常常在一茬长成之后切开分给自己的学生吃，以致于他的课上完了总是有一地咬碎了的甘蔗渣。

“做得不错，会给你个好答复的。”曹操突然对儿子说话，曹丕差点没噎着自己。因为这几年不常见，曹丕觉得自己父亲对自己的态度好了许多。

“什么？”

“学校的事，父亲答应你会替你办成的，实在不行你去翻你妈的行李，支票八成是给压在了那口装书的箱子里。”曹丕知道父亲曾经托他在花旗存过钱，用狡猾这种词形容父亲似乎有点不恰当，但是也是因为父亲这样的为人，哪怕是战时也能活得十分轻松。

曹丕没想到父亲会如此的支持自己现在的作为，一时间停了筷子。抬头看自己的父亲，却突然又想起来，自己自幼时开始，已经很长时间没有直视过自己父亲的脸了。

而父亲此时正对着他笑，曹丕的心颤了一下，父亲这是肯定了自己的所作所为，所以自己也有了胆量去与父亲直视。

曹丕想到了自己突然离家的理由，自己却从未和父亲好好地说明白过，此时重新堵在了他的嘴里。

但是他还是没有说出来，他瞥见了人群中有人在对着他笑，脸那么熟悉，和十八年前都没什么区别。曹丕从前就想象不出三成年纪大了是否会保留他特有的性格，如今发现这个人似乎是不会老去。

他撇下了父亲，把钱包留给了他。曹操夹起了一筷子豆芽扔进锅里。曹丕确信他穿过摊位离去的时候父亲小声地骂他没有良心。

对方靠着街边的断墙，看着曹丕过来了身子一扭就躲进了两墙夹着的过道中，看着曹丕钻了进来，两人一起去看在街对面独自一人吃饭的曹操有没有看到他俩。

曹丕觉得自己有许多的问题要去询问三成，但是看着他虽然疲惫却依旧如同年轻时一样漂亮的面孔就突然放下心来了，心中不安的躁动也消失了。

“我该怎么和你说……”曹丕感觉自己在三成面前就会不由自主地变得软弱，见过了那么多学生，甚至也接受过年轻人有些狂放的求爱，他也能游刃有余地礼貌回绝。但是在三成面前却总会不由自主地噤声，饱和的情感无法用言语表达，想要为他写出的文章最终还是没有完成。

“那就和第一次见面一样吧。”

过去的事虽然可以一笔勾销，但是他却忘不掉，如果能够重来的话，曹丕自信此时的自己可以做的更好。


End file.
